Water dispensing appliances exist that are suitable for connection to a water supply system. In such a configuration, it is then necessary to purify the water for health reasons, generally by means of filters, so that it is chlorine-free, in particular in order to be potable. Document WO 2012/136915 is known for example, which describes an appliance connected to a water supply system. The appliance described comprises a fixed circuit comprising a first pipe, a coiled portion of which is immersed in a cooling water tank in order to be chilled, purification means and a dispensing network downstream of the purification means. Consequently, to ensure cleaning of the dispensing network, the appliance also comprises a by-pass which shortcuts the purification means in order to allow the dispensing network to be rinsed out. The purification means comprise activated carbon filters which need to be replaced regularly. Since furthermore the circuit as a whole is fixed, it is difficult to gain access to the different elements in order to clean each independently if necessary, and replacement of the purification means requires a lengthy, complex and detailed intervention, involving among other things, partial disassembly of the appliance.
Furthermore, beverage dispensing appliances exist that are supplied by a large-capacity bottle. One of the advantages when using water in a large-capacity bottle is that it is dispensed into the dispensing appliance under completely hygienic conditions. It does not require treatment to remove chlorine for example in order to be potable. Once the large-capacity bottle is empty, it must be replaced, which is generally an unpleasant operation because a full large-capacity water bottle is very heavy, leaving aside the risk of running out of supplies of large-capacity bottles. However, for an appliance intended to distribute water at a temperature other than room temperature for example, water from the large-capacity bottle is temporarily stored in a tank before being delivered via a tap into a receptacle for example for drinking.
Document EP 0 905 084 is known for example which describes a beverage dispensing appliance supplied by a large-capacity bottle. On leaving the large-capacity bottle, water is temporarily stored in a removable tank comprising an upper compartment for water at room temperature and a lower compartment for chilled water. To this end, the lower compartment is surrounded by a cooling circuit. The cold water is routed to a tap via a first pipe and the warm water is routed to another tap via a second pipe. In order to avoid the entry of dust or other contaminants, the appliance comprises moreover a filter at the level of an air inlet in the removable tank allowing air to enter the large-capacity bottle when water drains out. It is therefore necessary to change the filters regularly, which is generally a lengthy and complicated operation requiring at least partial disassembly of the appliance. Independently, it is preferable to clean, or even occasionally change the tank and/or the pipes for reasons of cleanliness. Each time an element is removed or changed, it is then necessary to open the appliance, separate the different components from it, remove (for cleaning) or replace the element in question, then reconnect the assembly with the cleaned or replaced element. For example, when it is necessary to change the tank, it must be detached from the pipes and from the inlet filter, then a new tank must be attached to the filter and pipes. This type of operation also requires partial disassembly of the appliance and necessitates numerous checks for example to ensure the tightness of the assembly.